A Bisexual Story
by TheKatie444
Summary: A Miley, Demi, Selena, Nick, Justin, Joe and Liam Bi-sexual story. Don't like, then don't read. Basically they are all dating in the story and yes they are famous in this : . Some/most of the chapters may contain sexual scenes/references and bad language. I own NOTHING but the PLOT/STORY. Plus there is NO last names so it's technically legal ; .


A Miley, Demi, Selena, Nick, Justin, Joe and Liam Bi-sexual story. Don't like, then don't read.  
Basically they are all dating in the story and yes they are famous in this :).  
Some/most of the chapters may contain sexual scenes/references and bad language.  
I own NOTHING but the PLOT/STORY. Plus there is NO last names so it's technically legal ;).

Miley's POV

I was laying on my sofa waiting for everyone to come over. We were all having a sleepover. Liam was already here but was in the shower. I heard the doorbell and answered it. I grinned as Demi hugged me tight. I hugged back for a while then kissed her deeply. When we pulled away i saw Nick and Joe walk up and they hugged and kissed us. We went inside and all sat down to watch tv while we waited for Selena and Justin to come. Liam walked downstairs to be attacked by Demi. He chuckled and kissed her. While they had a make out at the bottom of the staircase the doorbell rang again. I opened the door and Selena hugged me and kissed me as did Justin. We all got comfy and watched a movie together. After it finished Demi suggested we ordered some food. Demi, Selena, Nick and i wanted pizza, while Justin, Joe and Liam wanted Indian food. After we had a long argument of what we ordered, we eventually settled for pizza - Though me, Selena and Demi all had to bribe them, which they agreed to without hesitation. Once we gave them what they wanted - Which if it wasn't obvious was blowjobs - We ordered a couple of pizzas. We ate the food and we watched a few movies until about 2am. Then we decided to go to bed. Before you get too confused, we were all dating. My room had two huge beds in so me, nick and Liam shared one bed while Selena, Demi, Justin and Joe shared the other. I kissed them both and snuggled into Nick's chest and Liam wrapped his arm around us from behind me.

The next morning i woke up and heard the shower running. I looked over the two beds and the two missing were Demi and Sel - Typical. They were always the first ones up. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. "Hey baby, wanna join us?" Demi asked. I chuckled. "No thanks baby. Im still tired." I told her. She pouted. I rolled my eyes playfully. "Please. That's not gonna work on me babe, i invented that." I told her winking playfully. They giggled and continued their shower. I went back into my room and laid back down. Nick stirred then yawned and opened his eyes. "Hello beautiful." He said smiling. I giggled and kissed him quick. "Mornin' sexy" I said and kissed him again.

After a while everyone was awake and Joe went to make breakfast. I was currently sitting on Demi's lap playing with her hands as we watched tv. Everyone else was still upstairs in bed. I looked at Demi smiling. "Hey, how about we all go to the beach later?" I suggested. "I like that idea babe." She said smiling and kissed me softly. Joe came in. "Breakfast is ready, i'll go get everyone else." He said before walking upstairs. I stood up and took Demi's hand as we went into the kitchen and sat down to eat breakfast. Once we had all finished we decided to go to the beach for a while. Nick and joe had to leave tomorow morning to go on a comeback tour for the Jonas Brothers for two months, Justin had a new music video to shoot, and Liam had to go film some of his new upcoming movie. So basically it was just gonna be me, Demi and Selena.

Once we got to the beach there were hardly any people there. Thank god. I straddled Selena as she laid down on a towel and she smirked at me. I giggled. Liam leaned over and kissed me and i kissed back. He then pulled me off of Selena causing her to groan. We laughed at her playfully and started kissing again as he pulled me on top of him. After a while we pulled away and i saw that Nick, Demi and joe were already in the water. I grinned at Justin when i noticed him looking at Sel's body. He chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully. I laughed and got up off of Liam. "Selly, wanna come play in the water?" I asked innocently. She grinned and held her hand out for me to pull her up, which i did. We ran down the water and swam to where Demi, Nick and Joe were. "Hey there's my two beautiful girls!" Demi said laughing and swimming over. I giggled along with Selena and kissed her. Everyone knew about us all being bi-sexual and dating, so we didn't have to hide and be sneaky about it.

After a few hours at the beach, we all went out to eat then came home. When we got in it was around 7:30pm. I knew that we'd end up having sex tonight. We haven't ALL been together to do it for a while now. Joe kissed Selena, she kissed back as he lifted her bridal style and carried her upstairs. Nick went with Justin. We all went to different rooms to have sex it was kind of like mix and matching. I shrugged and Liam took both mine and Demi's hand and led us up to my room. I pushed Demi down playfully and laid on top of her. I kissed her softly then kissed my way down her body. We took off eachother's clothes and Liam's then i continued kissing further and further down. Once i found her clit i started eating her out causing her to moan loud before taking Liam's cock in her mouth, sucking on it. Liam let out a grunt when Demi let out a long moan against his dick.

Ok that was the first one. :). It's alittle bit... Different? LOL But i liked it :). Let me know what you guys think about it :)


End file.
